Jay-Jay's Birthday in Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay wants to celebrate his birthday in Skylandia, but first, he must do three important jobs.
1. Regular

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Jay-Jay's Birthday in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

Today was a very special day at Tarrytown Airport. It was Jay-Jay's birthday!

As Brenda Blue promised before, Jay-Jay was going to spend his birthday in Skylandia.

Early that morning, Brenda Blue came to see Jay-Jay.

"Even though it is your birthday, I still want you to work hard. You all can depart for Skylandia later this afternoon."

Jay-Jay agreed.

"I have three special jobs for you." continued Brenda Blue. "First, I want to bring apples to Farmer Ben's farm. Then, I want you to collect hay and bring it to the mill. Finally, I want you to deliver the mail."

"Got it!" said Jay-Jay.

"And, I have a little birthday present for you. I'm letting you get a new coat of paint."

Jay-Jay was delighted.

After Jay-Jay received a new coat of shiny blue paint, he set off to Farmer Ben's farm.

Farmer Ben was very pleased with Jay-Jay for delivering the apples on time.

He even game Jay-Jay a shiny red apple as a birthday present.

Jay-Jay then set off to collect the hay.

After collecting the hay, Jay-Jay delivered it to the mill.

The mill workers were very pleased, and gave him some candy to eat.

Finally, it was time for Jay-Jay to deliver the mail.

After delivering all the mail, he landed back at Tarrytown Airport,

Brenda Blue was very pleased with Jay-Jay.

"Can I go to Skylandia now and celebrate my birthday?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Of course!" said Brenda Blue.

So Jay-Jay took off.

But what Jay-Jay didn't know, was that all his friends were already there, preparing for the birthday.

When Jay-Jay arrived in Skylandia, he noticed that nobody was there.

Jay-Jay became sad.

But suddenly…

" **SURPRISE!"** called out all the other planes.

Jay-Jay was delighted.

"My friend, we wish you a happy birthday!" said Prince Perry.

There was however, one more surprise.

Jay-Jay wondered what the surprise was.

"Here you go Jay-Jay." said Tracy. "We made this for you while you were away!"

The surprise was a picture of Jay-Jay and all his friends! 

Jay-Jay couldn't had been more happier!

"Thank you guys for making this the best birthday ever!"

Everyone agreed!


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Jay-Jay's Birthday in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** Today was a very special day at Tarrytown Airport. It was Jay-Jay's birthday!

As Brenda Blue promised before, Jay-Jay was going to spend his birthday in Skylandia.

Early that morning, Brenda Blue came to see Jay-Jay.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Even though it is your birthday, I still want you to work hard. You all can depart for Skylandia later this afternoon.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay agreed.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I have three special jobs for you. First, I want to bring apples to Farmer Ben's farm. Then, I want you to collect hay and bring it to the mill. Finally, I want you to deliver the mail

 **JAY-JAY:** Got it!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** And, I have a little birthday present for you. I'm letting you get a new coat of paint.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay was delighted.

After Jay-Jay received a new coat of shiny blue paint, he set off to Farmer Ben's farm.

Farmer Ben was very pleased with Jay-Jay for delivering the apples on time.

He even game Jay-Jay a shiny red apple as a birthday present.

Jay-Jay then set off to collect the hay.

After collecting the hay, Jay-Jay delivered it to the mill.

The mill workers were very pleased, and gave him some candy to eat.

Finally, it was time for Jay-Jay to deliver the mail.

After delivering all the mail, he landed back at Tarrytown Airport,

Brenda Blue was very pleased with Jay-Jay.

 **JAY-JAY:** Can I go to Skylandia now and celebrate my birthday?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Of course!

 **NARRATOR:** So Jay-Jay took off.

But what Jay-Jay didn't know, was that all his friends were already there, preparing for the birthday.

When Jay-Jay arrived in Skylandia, he noticed that nobody was there.

Jay-Jay became sad.

But suddenly

 **AIRPLANES: SURPRISE!**

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay was delighted.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** My friend, we wish you a happy birthday!

 **NARRATOR:** There was however, one more surprise.

Jay-Jay wondered what the surprise was.

 **TRACY:** Here you go made this for you while you were away!

 **NARRATOR:** The surprise was a picture of Jay-Jay and all his friends! 

Jay-Jay couldn't had been more happier!

 **JAY-JAY:** Thank you guys for making this the best birthday ever!

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone agreed!


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Jay-Jay's Birthday in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** Today was a very special day at Tarrytown Airport. It was Jay-Jay's birthday!

As Brenda Blue promised before, Jay-Jay was going to spend his birthday in Skylandia.

Early that morning, Brenda Blue came to see Jay-Jay.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Even though it is your birthday, I still want you to work hard. You all can depart for Skylandia later this afternoon.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay agreed.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I have three special jobs for you. First, I want to bring apples to Farmer Ben's farm. Then, I want you to collect hay and bring it to the mill. Finally, I want you to deliver the mail

 **JAY-JAY:** Got it!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** And, I have a little birthday present for you. I'm letting you get a new coat of paint. That way, God can know that you are special

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay was delighted.

After Jay-Jay received a new coat of shiny blue paint, he set off to Farmer Ben's farm.

Farmer Ben was very pleased with Jay-Jay for delivering the apples on time.

He even game Jay-Jay a shiny red apple as a birthday present.

Jay-Jay then set off to collect the hay.

After collecting the hay, Jay-Jay delivered it to the mill.

The mill workers were very pleased, and gave him some candy to eat.

Finally, it was time for Jay-Jay to deliver the mail.

After delivering all the mail, he landed back at Tarrytown Airport,

Brenda Blue was very pleased with Jay-Jay.

 **JAY-JAY:** Can I go to Skylandia now and celebrate my birthday?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Of course! It's your special day, so have fun!

 **NARRATOR:** So Jay-Jay took off.

But what Jay-Jay didn't know, was that all his friends were already there, preparing for the birthday.

When Jay-Jay arrived in Skylandia, he noticed that nobody was there.

Jay-Jay became sad.

But suddenly...

 **AIRPLANES: SURPRISE!**

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay was delighted.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** My friend, we wish you a happy birthday!

 **NARRATOR:** There was however, one more surprise.

Jay-Jay wondered what the surprise was.

 **TRACY:** Here you go made this for you while you were away!

 **NARRATOR:** The surprise was a picture of Jay-Jay and all his friends! 

Jay-Jay couldn't had been more happier to have all sorts of special friends, both in Tarrytown and Skylandia.

 **JAY-JAY:** Thank you guys for making this the best birthday ever!

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone agreed that it was the best birthday celebration ever!


End file.
